Various forms of foldable carriers for different items have been heretofore provided. Many of such carriers define upwardly opening troughs closed at one end and in which various items may be supported. However, these previously known forms of carriers are not specifically designed to provide bottom walls thereof inclined downwardly toward the closed ends of the troughs and, as a result, items placed within the troughs have a tendency to slip out of the open ends thereof, the troughs each being usually provided with one open end whereby items longer than the troughs may be supported therein.
Examples of carriers of the above-mentioned type and other carriers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,120,924, 1,462,897, 1,766,258, 3,128,022 and 3,779,156.
However, for the above stated reasons, the above described forms of carriers are not as desirable as a carrier specifically designed to provide a bottom wall therefor inclined downwardly toward the closed end of the elongated trough-shaped carrier.